Finding the marauders map
by Hannah.Lilly
Summary: how fred and george find the marauders map, please review! :


**So my first fanfic. Don't be hard on me; I had no idea what I'm doing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or setting, J.K. Rowling does.**

The moon shone through the fifth floor window, illuminating the dusty coats of armour, which stood at a silent attention. No pipes creaked, no taps dripped. The whole of Hogwarts slumbered.

Well almost.

"Oi, Fred hurry up!"

"Excuse me, but these dungbombs are quite heavy you know! Maybe if you helped we'd ge-"

"Shhhh!"

Footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Who is it? Do you think it's a student?"

"I don't know. _Lumos._"

The light from his wand lit up their faces.

Then they heard it. His wheezing breath and shuffling feet.

"Filch," George whispered, "_Nox_"

His wand flickered out, plunging them back into darkness.

"Well, hide then, stupid! C'mon, behind there!" Fred whispered back

They launched themselves behind the statue just in time.

"I know your there, you little brats. Come out, come out." Filch croaked.

The twins held their breaths.

Then Mrs Norris, meowed.

"Aww, crap." Fred muttered.

"We're dead" George murmured "truly dead."

Her lamp like yellow eyes peered around the statue and she purred. Filch chuckled.

"Well, well," he said, "look what we have here." He shuffled around the edge of the statue, "If it isn't the Weasley twins, plotting there next prank. Well not this time!"

He began to shout.

"I refuse to clean up another toilet that you've exploded for your sisters 'amusement. I REFUSE!"

Fred sniggered.

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY, DO YOU?" Filch roared, Mrs Norris flinched.

"Na," George said, "if that's the worst you think we've done, then your memories going, honestly. It was good-"

"-but we've done better." Fred finished.

Filch went red. "My office. Now" he spat.

"So, would you two ruffians mind telling me what you were doing awake at _two thirty_ in the morning, wandering around school? Nothing good I guess."

"Well," George began "I'm a little bit of an insomniac, you see, and a little stroll sometimes helps me drift off to a nice little sleep-."

"-and I came along because, well, we don't want that basilisk attacking us, you know, in case Harry didn't kill it properly or something." Fred continued.

Filch looked like a tomato, "Do Not make jokes about that! People nearly died. My pretty" he stroked Mrs Norris's matted fur, "nearly died."

"But, sadly didn't." George muttered

"SHUT UP!" he screeched, truly annoyed, "Empty your filth ridden pockets, you slimy gits."

Fred and George looked at each other.

George shrugged, "We might as well," he said.

They stepped forward and dumped the contents of their pockets upon Filchs' desk.

"Ha, Dungbombs! Caught in the act. What were you planning to use these for, hmm? Stink out the staff room? Or maybe give moaning myrtle a little surprise?

"Why would we tell you?" Fred sneered

"Yeah, our brilliant plans are too clever for your puny mind." George said

"H-how D-d-dare you!" Filch stuttered "Y-you little-"

**BANG**

The floor shook. Pictures and draws clattered to the floor

Filch looked about wildly, then yelled at the top of his lungs, "PEEVES!"

He looked at Fred and George, "stay here." He said gleefully.

Before shuffling off, with Mrs Norris at his heels.

George sighed, "We are so lucky, remind to thank Peeves sometime."

"Uh-Huh. Sure" Fred muttered Crouched on the floor by filches desk.

"What are you looking for, come on, let's go before he gets back."

"Wait, just one second."

George sighed, "Fine."

He leant against the door as Fred rooted through the draw.

"Ah-ha!" Fred exclaimed, "Do you remember those cockroach chews that we were throwing about class a few weeks ago?"

George rolled his eyes, "obviously. I still think I'm partially deaf from Angela's screaming."

Fred chuckled, "well I think I just found them, here take the ba- whys' he got this?"

He held up an old piece of parchment. George took it from him.

"I don't know." He said examining it, "But does it even matter? It's a bit old, but, hey, it'll save me a trip to flourish and blotts, and a few Knuts. Heck we could even write down some mischievous ideas for dear old Filchy." He chuckled

As he said the last sentence, a message appeared on the parchment

_This map is a Mischief maker's very best asset. So long as you promise it that you are indeed a mischief maker._

The twins looked at each other, their eyes wild,

"We promise we're mischief makers." they chorused.

Fred turned the map in his hands, his face fell.

"Nothing!" George spat, "I swear-"

He closed his mouth as another message appeared on the _map_.

_Two words down, five to go. Here's a clue: you'll solemnly swear._

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed

The twins high-fived

"What do you think it is?We solemnly swear that we're bad?"

Fred was about to answer when Mrs Norris appeared in the doorway. Damn! They'd forgotten about filch!

"Let's go."

They ran out of the office laughing.

"Wait!" George said, turning around.

"What now, georgie?" Fred said, "We need to go!"

He was about to curse, until George stopped in front of Mrs Norris and gave her a good, hard kick that sent her skidding along the corridor.

"_Now_ we can go!" he said.

They sat in their dormitory, on Fred's bed, the red curtains drawn around them.

"I solemnly swear I am bad." Fred said his wand against the parchment.

This was their twenty fifth try and the map had only told them one more thing; to hold their wands against it.

George sighed, once again, nothing happened.

"How are we going to make a scene and not get caught without this?" he said

"Like we usually do, Georgy-porgy, wing it!" Fred answered

"Urgh, but that's fifty-fithy, more of a chance. This would assure us a detention free chaos causing."

"Point taken, just leave it for tonight George, its nearly half three." He yawned.

"Aww, C'mon, Freddy, another half hour. Please? We'll find out how to get up to no good."

The map flickered to life, words hovering on the paper.

_Ding, ding, ding!_

"What? We solemnly swear that we're up to no good, is that it?" Fred gasped.

_Give the boys a prize_

They pressed their wand against the surface,

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." They said in unison.

The map burst to life, its plain, black scrawl turning into an elegant, green script.

_Messrs Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present the marauders map_

They unfolded it and froze. It was a plan of Hogwarts. But it moved. Names moving about to tell them where people were. Filch was on the fifth floor, no doubt looking for them. Dumbledore was in his office and snape was in the dungeon.

"George, look," Fred said pointing to the map, "secret passages!"

He was right. They were everywhere, some they knew, and most they didn't.

"Hey, look, we can see ourselves" George exclaimed

They sat there until dawn, laughing and plotting on ways to use the map. Then when they could see the sun creeping through the dormitory window, they dropped off into a dream-filt and mischievous sleep.

**I hope you like it and please please please review! Bye, Hannahx**


End file.
